


Ai and Ryousuke drabbles

by tenshi321



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi321/pseuds/tenshi321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai, a bubbly teen has been dating Ryousuke, the delinquent for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. soft kisses (fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small drabble bc im such a dork n love these two smmmm aGh kill me  
> the characters were originally from a rp, but the other person is v busy n i dont wanna pester them w rp ideas, so ill just write them all here  
> ai is bubbly n a happy lil teen boy, the sweet lil uke stereotype, and loves ryousuke for all he is, and is my oc. the other is ryousuke, a delinquent with some things but is romantic and loves ai with his whole life.

"Hmm..did that feel good, Ai?" Ryousuke panted, laying down beside the blond and swooping him into his arms after another round of steamy sex.

Ai blushed more as he cuddled into the brunet's chest. "Of course it did...but I feel bad..I didn't make you feel good.." He mumbled quietly, embarrassed from his statement.

"What are you talking about? You did make me feel good. You felt amazing, my dick felt flushed with pleasure." Ryousuke whispered in his lover's ear for a tease, causing him to receive a squeal in reply. "You did make me feel good, Ai."

The blond shifted. "I know, but..not really good..." He continued, then unexpectedly leaned up and kissed Ryousuke's cheek. "I want to pay you back for making me feel good."

"Eh? You did make me-" The blond cut off his love, frantically planting more soft, love filled kisses trailing from his cheek to his neck. "Ai? W-What..?" He started, but stopped. Ai had never kissed him like this. The blond seemed happy and that's all Ryousuke wanted. 

"Mwah! That was..50 kisses!" Ai exclaimed after a minute and pulled away from his throat. "Are you satisfied now?"

Ryousuke bursted into a laugh as he pulled his cute little blond to his chest. "Yes it did. God, I love you so much Ai. I don't know what I would be doing without you."


	2. i love you (sad fluff?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two men are old, Ai is in the hospital, and Ryousuke is hanging on for just a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sad fluff i guess??? idk   
> ty for reading this if u do!!!! come suffer like me
> 
> (this is in the future. akio is their lovechild n akio had twin boys named naoki and naoko)

"Hey there, old man."

The hospital room smelled of cleaning supplies and some sort of medicine Ryousuke remembered taking once when he was..14? No..19..or did Ai? The man didn't know.

"Hi my darling little lover."

Ryousuke looked better than ever. Well, better than yesterday, or two weeks ago when he was a literal mess. It had been a while since Ai needed to be hospitalized and Ryousuke couldn't live with having to watch his sweet husband be taken care of other younger folk.

"What did you eat today? Another round of boring oats?" Ryousuke asked, pulling his usual metal stool over to Ai's side and taking hold of his wrinkly hand. "Or did they give you something else?"

"Of course I had oatmeal, dork." Ai croaked, his voice worse then yesterday. "What about you? Did you bathe? You smell like old people."

"I did bathe, that's because I am old, my bigger dork." Ryousuke tried not to show his pain from hearing his lover's voice. He had heard it once, twice, too many times for him to still be okay from it now. He didn't think he would ever be okay with it. It was something Ryousuke could barely handle, plus the fact his lover was disappearing from him faster than he was.

"Is Akio okay? And Naoki and Naoko?" The blond asked, his thumb rubbing over the other's hand.

"Those two bubble heads are probably having fun right now. I swear they get their bubbly side from you. That's why Akio takes after me." Ryousuke boasted and pointed to himself proudly, resulting in a rough sudden cough.

"Calm down, grandpa. The twins take after you too. Remember when they almost landed in the hospital? Akio takes after me also. Don't forget your loving husband~..."

"Of course I won't forget you, you big doof. I love you too much to forget about you."

* * *

Hours passed by. It seemed like a lifetime to the couple, just them talking about memories and other important old things. Talking was all the couple really did, how they spent their lives together. Nobody complained. They both lived it too much to complain.

Ryousuke gathered his things, knowing the visitor's hours would come to an end in about five minutes. The brunet leaned over his husband's lips and smiled. This was the usual cheesy routine that he knew made Ai feel happy inside.

"I hope you have a good sleep. Dream about your loving dork. I love you with all my life. Good night, Ai."

Ai grinned happily and kissed his husband first. "Good night, Ryousuke. Dream about your loving husband."

After their kiss, Ryousuke stood at the door quietly. The steady beep of the monitor filled him with ease. Then Ai was asleep.

Ryousuke began to close the door.

The beeping stopped. A piercing noise caught Ryousuke's attention. A flat line.

"Ai..?"

 


	3. just kick my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai and Ryousuke are at a party. Things get pretty heated, and so does Ai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're fucking dorks  
> based off a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr
> 
> takagami and hibari are friends of the two and both doctors. takagami has known ryousuke since he was young and has taken care of him ever since

"No no Ai. Like this." 

Normally Ai would've gotten how to set up the food in the right spots. It was just a normal little thing right? So why was he getting worked up over sandwiches he didn't know how to make them look nice? The blond never got angry like this. Everything just looked so wrong to him.

"Dammit.."

"Jeez, Ai. They're just gonna eat it anyway. Why do you have to make it look so nice?"

"Well first off, Ryousuke, your boyfriend likes to make everything look nice. He cleaned up the whole apartment and made this delicious food just for us, didn't he?" Takagami reached around the two and grabbed a sandwich for himself and his boyfriend, Hibari.

"Of course, that's why I love him so much~" Ryousuke grinned, hugging the blond happily. 

"Oh my god, just kick my ass right now!" Ai screamed when the display didn't come out right again. The party was silent.

The brunet snickered. "I'd rather eat it."

Ai quickly turned around from the sudden statement. He didn't mean to say that. He didn't even expect Ryousuke to reply like that. "R-Ryousuke..! D-D-Don't say..that!" The blond pouted, weakly pounding his chest and burying his dark red face in it to hide from the reactions from others. 

"Why not? It's true..." Ryousuke mumbled, resulting in several nervous chuckles from the other members of the party. He would've went on more about their sex life, but he knew he would've gotten a little heated from it himself.

Takagami, whose mouth was wide from shock, quickly pulled Hibari's arm towards the door. He couldn't possibly imagine the boy he had known for so long doing that sort of thing. "C-C'mon..Hibari..I think we should..leave them be.."

The man's laugh rang throughout the still silent apartment and pulled Takagami back to his embrace. "Why? Would you like me to do that to you, Ta..ka..ga..mi~?"

Hibari's head throbbed in pain from the slap in reply.

 


End file.
